A Day in the Life
by Mr. Dusk
Summary: Another one-shot with Eddy, a sort-of sequel to "Oh, I Believe in Yesterday". Eddy is frustrated again, but this time he'll get help from an unlikely source.


There was a small roadside diner in the outskirts of Peach Creek with the name of Big Jim's Burgers.

The diner was built as a place for truckers to stop in en route across the country, although it also became a bit of a popular place for young adults out on dates as the menu was on the cheap side, but the meals were fantastic nonetheless.

It was in this diner, late in the day, that we see our old friend Eddy again, this time at the age of seventeen. He sat in a booth by a window in the nearly empty diner, on his cell phone with his free hand on his forehead.

"No Nazz, I'm not angry. I'm not upset. It's fine that you 'forgot our date' and 'hanged out with Kevin'..."

Eddy listened to what Nazz's response.

"You know damn well what that tone is for! You agree to go out with me, I agree to wait for your mom to drop you off after shopping in the city, I get here EARLY and wait, I try to call you since you were late while wondering if you're okay or not, and when I finally get a hold of ya, you say you FORGOT?"

There was no response this time, Nazz simply hung up.

"Hello?"

Eddy put his phone away and put both of his hands over his head and he slammed it into the booth's table.

"Well, fuck me."

"That can be arranged."

Eddy looked up at Lee Kanker, working as a waitress at Big Jim's, giving him a teasing smile.

"Piss off, Lee. I don't need your shit tonight."

Lee just poured water into Eddy's glass, "Now that's no way to talk to a girl, no wonder your date didn't show up."

Eddy sighed and hit his head on the table again, this time looking out the window.

"What, you gonna cry now?" Lee teased more.

"No." Eddy said lowly.

"Then are you going to order something? Or am I going to have to throw you out?"

"I'll take the usual."

Lee started writing something down on a notepad, "So you want a BJ with tits?"

Eddy got up in his seat and slammed his hands on the table, "No! I want a fucking plain burger and onion rings! Christ, what's your deal?"

Lee giggled, "I'm just messing with ya candy ass, no need to get all excited."

Eddy sunk back into his seat, he didn't touch his water. Lee looked up from her notepad to see the young man looking somewhere between feeling sorry for himself and flat out depressed.

Lee sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I kid around to ease the stress of the job and my overall life, so sue me."

Eddy put a hand up without turning his head, "It's fine, forget it, just leave me alone."

Lee put her hands on her hips, "Hey, it's not like that blonde girl is anything special."

"She isn't, she's just one of the few girls in school that I'm comfortable with."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Eddy looked up at her, "In case you didn't notice, aside from you, Nazz, and sometimes that brat Sarah, I don't really talk to many girls. I say the usual pick-up line and bad joke here and there, but I never actually _talk_ to any of them."

"What, you're too shy?"

Eddy shook his head, "Not really, I just don't want to make an effort."

"Well, you're going to have to make some effort if you want to date anyone."

"Yeah, I know, but why put in effort for someone you don't really know who's going to just up and leave anyway?"

"Up and leave?"

"Don't you got my order? I'm starvin' here."

Lee suddenly remembered Eddy ordering his food, she had it written on her notepad. Lee left the booth to give Eddy's order to the fry cook in the back named Scoot, and headed back over to Eddy who was looking through his text messages.

"So what did you mean by 'up and leave'?" Lee asked as she sat opposite of Eddy.

Eddy put his phone away, "Do you really want to know?"

Lee nodded.

"Okay, so what are your plans after high school?" Eddy asked.

Lee shrugged, "Dunno really, might just stay with my mom and sisters. We're all kinda working part-time to help pay for rent and save up for an apartment or something. Someplace better than the trailer we got."

"Exactly, you guys are probably going to stay here in Peach Creek, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well so am I, plus Ed. Not sure about Double-D, he's been getting the attention of some government scholarship program or something after getting high marks on his ACT."

"Really? You're not going to leave for college or work or anything?"

Eddy sighed, "It's like this, my dad is offering me and Ed to work for him at his used car emporium after we graduate. He thinks our 'spirit of youth' will help him sell more cars or something stupid like that."

"Okay then, so what's your point? Sounds like an easy enough job."

"Tell that to Ed's dad. My point is that almost everyone in school is going to leave this stupid town, and you know why?"

"Because there's not much to do here?"

"Yeah, we ain't got nothing here except for Jack and shit, and Jack's about to leave town with the rest of them."

"Then why don't you just leave too?"

Eddy looked back out the window and muttered something.

"You want to say that a little louder?"

"I can't..." Eddy said softly.

"Huh?"

"I can't, alright? I can't just leave this town."

"Why not? You're a smart enough kid. No rocket scientist but you know well enough."

"Yo Lee! Food's ready!" yelled Scoot.

Lee left the booth again and returned with Eddy's meal, she sat back down, "You were saying?" Lee asked.

Eddy took a bite out of his burger, he tried to say something but it was hard to hear with his mouth full.

"What?"

Eddy swallowed, "I got obligations."

Lee couldn't help herself, she started laughing.

Eddy was not amused, he went back to his burger.

Lee calmed down, "Sorry, I didn't really expect you to say something like that."

Eddy didn't say anything, he stopped eating the burger and grabbed a couple of onion rings.

"So what big important 'obligations' are keeping you from leaving town?"

Eddy drank some water to wash down the onion rings, "Ed, for one."

"The big guy with the monobrow?"

"Who else? Look, I know I'm smart. I can probably get into a community college or get some kinda job and find a place to stay all by myself, but Ed? That guy won't last out on his own, and I certainly can't take care of him."

"Then how about he stays here and you leave?" Lee suggested.

"I can't do that to Ed. I just can't."

"Dare I ask why?"

Eddy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ed has trouble at home, I promised him I wouldn't say much about it but he kinda relies on me and Double-D for someone to actually care for him. It's part of how he copes. Since Double-D is going to leave town for bigger and better things, I need to be here for Ed."

Lee was silent for a bit.

"What, you think I can't care about someone other than myself?" Eddy asked.

"No, it's just that I kinda have the same thing with my sisters." Lee told him.

"What do mean?"

"Well, the three of us will bicker, argue, and even fight one another at times, but in the end we do care for one another. We're family, it's kinda small and busted up, but it's still good. We're there for each other."

Eddy looked out the window again, "Family, huh? You know, I always saw Ed and Double-D as the older brothers I wished I had..." Eddy's voice trailed off, remembering his brother again.

"Oh yeah...I heard about that. Is that still bothering you?"

Eddy shook his head, but Lee didn't think it was genuine.

"Hey Lee!" shouted Scoot from the back, "It's about time to close up, get your boyfriend a to-go box and ring him up!"

Eddy took out his phone again, "Shit, didn't think it was getting that late..."

Lee got out of the booth and headed for the counter and got a to-go box, she went back to the booth and gave it to Eddy who started putting in the left-over onion rings and what was left of the burger.

"Still, great stuff. Here." Eddy handed Lee a five-dollar bill, and headed for the door.

"Don't you want your change?" Lee asked.

"Nah, keep it as a thanks for listening to my bullshit. I gotta get home. See you at school." Eddy left the diner.

Lee went to the cash register and took out the change Eddy would've had left over.

"Not too much for romance, is he?" asked Scoot.

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend." Lee answered with a small smile, "Not yet anyway..."

**The End**

**XxXxX**

_Guess who? Yep, it's Steve with a sort-of sequel to "Oh I Believe in Yesterday" with Eddy having to deal with another hard slice of life with a little bit of EddyxLee. So the other day I was having massive writer's block and couldn't work on any of my current fan fiction. Then one of my friends and fellow fan fiction writer Bvader posted a sort of story that was mostly him ranting on how there's a lot of stories about KevinxEdd these days along with how the stories with EddxMay/Marie are always about May/Marie are tortured souls who are bullied to be bad against their will or something lame like that._

_Me and Bvader got to talking about that, how I just don't see how Edd could establish a relationship with a violent girl like Marie or even keep a stable relationship at a young age, given how emotionally and socially challenged Edd seems to be. I came to the conclusion that the only Eds/Kankers pairing that could probably work would be EddyxLee since the two, despite being on different sides of the age/maturity spectrum (Eddy seems to be the youngest/immature Ed while Lee is the eldest/most mature sister) the two of them actually have a lot in common. They each see a goal and they work towards it while leading two others, they both keep their friends/sisters focused on a task and in line, they'll joke around or at their friends/sisters expense but they will still show that they care about them. I dunno, there's just something that makes me think the two could get along under the right circumstances._

_At least this wasn't another KevinxEdd smut._

_Well, I got other stuff to work on during the holiday break. I hope you all have a good one._

_By the way, a Big Jim Burger sounds like something I would order at a restaurant, wouldn't you?_


End file.
